Vali Lucifer
Vali Lucifer is the leader of the Chaos Brigade's Vali Team. He is the descendant of Lucifer and the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion; wielding the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear. As such, he is the direct rival of Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig. Appearence Vali is a handsome young man with dark silver hair and light brown eyes. When Issei first saw him, Issei commented Vali looks younger than himself. Personality While initially appearing to be a cold and ruthless person, Vali has a noble side to him. Vali strongly believes in his own strength with the Longinus Divine Dividing and his demonic powers, refusing to use any weapon beside those two. He also cares deeply for his comrades. For all this, he is a battle nut, having said that death would be welcome if there was no one for him to fight. History Vali was abandoned by his parents who considered him a monster and was left wandering around. It was during that time that Azazel found the boy and took him into the Underworld, where he raised and trained him. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Vali first appeared in Volume 3 to defeat Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. He reappears in volume 4 during the peace treaty between the three factions before betraying Azazel and joining the Chaos Brigade. He then fought against Issei. While initially underestimating Issei due to his background, Vali became interested in Issei after Issei manages to overwhelm him despite the fact he was not using his real strength. The battle, however, was ended abruptly by the sudden appearance of Bikou who asked Vali to retreat. In Volume 6, Vali and Bikou appears in front of Issei after Issei has just finish his usual contract with Mil-tan, warning Issei to be careful about Diodora Astaroth. He reappears along with Bikou and Arthur Pendragon, saving an unconcious Asia Argento from the Dimensional Gap and giving advice to the Occult Research Club on how to release Issei's Juggernaut Drive. He later reveals his true purpose of being in the Underworld, which was to have a look on the True Red Dragon God Emperor, the Great Red, as he reveals to Issei that his greatest desire is to defeat the Great Red and become the True White Dragon God Emperor. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Vali and his teammate help the Gremory Team in their battle against Loki and Fenrir, using his Juggernaut Drive to defeat Fenrir and allowing Arthur to use his Excalibur Ruler to subjugate the giant wolf. In Volume 9, Vali sends Le Fay Pendragon and Gogmagog to Kyoto to "repay" the Hero Faction for their observation on the Vali Team. After hearing Le Fay's report, Vali became interested in Issei's new power that differs from the usual Juggernaut Drive after successfully persuading two of the past possessors but claims that it is not his style to persuade the past possessor and will dominate them instead. In Volume 11, Vali sends Kuroka, Le Fay and Fenrir to the Hyoudou Residence as Ophis's bodyguards, who at that time was interested to learn more on Issei. When Sousou and Georg attacks the Gremory Team, Vali switched places with Fenrir through a magic circle set up by Kuroka and Le Fay. During the battle, Vali, angered by Sousou mocking his past, attempted to activate his Juggernaut Drive but was stopped when Georg under Sousou's orders used Samael's poison on Vali, weakening the man. In Volume 12, Vali, still suffering with Samael's curse, hid inside the Gremory Palace while receiving treatment from the original Son Goku. He later fought against Pluto, revealing his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive after sealing all of the past possessors' consciousness and halves Pluto into nothingness in one blast. After Issei defeats Sousou, Vali came to check on both on them, commenting on Sousou receiving Samael's curse and asking why the Truth Idea didn't work which after hearing Sousou explain laughs at the latter, telling Sousou the only one who can defeat Issei in his Cardinal Crimson Promotion is him. He then leaves the area with his team. Powers & Abilities Vali is a powerful fighter who wields the Longinus "Divine Dividing", which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor Albion. Divine Dividing works in the opposite way of Issei's Boosted Gear, in which it halves the opponent's power after coming into contact with them. Vali can also use the opponent's drained power for his own, which contributed to the defeat of the Fallen Angel Kokabiel during his introductory chapter. Like Issei, he also has a Balance Breaker armor called Divine Dividing Scale Mail. In Volume 12, Vali gains a new form called the Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive (白銀の極覇龍(エンピレオ・ジャガーノート・オーバードライブ Enpireo Jagānōto Ōbādoraibu), which changes the color of his armor to silver. Like Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his lifespan. Aside from Divine Dividing, Vali has an impresive amount of demonic powers, being a decendant of the original Lucifer, this helps him in controlling his Juggernaut Drive as an alternative source of power. However if left for extended periods of time, it will cause him to go berserk. Trivia *On the color illustration of the light novel in Volume 4, Vali has light-brown colored eyes. Though in Volume 4 and Volume 11 of the light novels, Vali is stated to have blue eyes. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vali Team Category:Devil Category:Chaos Brigade Category:Satan Category:Grigori